Untitled
by MorganRoxasWhite
Summary: Ed, Roy and Alegra have made it to the place where Al is said to be, but his conditions are worsening by the second, and Ed just might not make it in time for Al.T for mild Lang
1. Chapter 1

****

Smoke filled the dark room, giving it a hazy look and an unpleasent place to be. Seventeen year old Edward Elric lay flat on his back, his chest moving up and down rapidly, trying to grasp the tinyest bit of fresh oxygen. In the next couple of seconds of Ed laying on the floor, trying to figure out what was going on, and why he was in the current state he was,  
A small whimper was heard from the other side of the room. He turned his head ever so  
slightly to the right, and noticed a faded figure curled up on the floor only a couple feet  
away. 

**At first, it had taken Ed a couple of seconds to figure out what it was. Then, in an instant everything had come back to him.**

_**The transmutation...Al!**_

**Ed turned over on his stomach, and with the little strength he had, pushed himself up with his hands and forced himself up. He fell back on the floor hard and cursed aloud.**

_**I don't have enough strength...dammit**_

**He again tried to stand up. This time suceeding without falling, but wobbiling a little.  
He carefully and quickly made his way to the curled up body.**

**Edward fell again when he made it to the body. Tears streaming down his cold cheeks.**

**''Alphonse..."**

**Al didn't move he just continued to whimper and shiver. Ed quickly pulled of his blue military coat and draped it over Al's body. Alphonse's eyes moved upward and met Ed's.  
A small but unsure smile spread across his face.**

**''B-brother..?''**

**Ed choked up a laugh. More tears rolled down his cheeks,**

**  
''Im here Al,'' **

**He bent down and hugged Al,**

**''Im here..''**

**Al pulled himself from Ed's warm embrace. Ed looked at him questiongly.**

**''Brother...did it work?...Am I in my original body again?''**

**Ed nodded and smiled,**

**''Yah, Al..It was a sucess...Everything's going to be ok..''**

**Alphonse hugged Ed and began to cry aloud. Ed, with his arms in back of Al, pulled up  
the blue coat to keep Al warm. When the coat was up, Ed let go of al and started to button up the jacket. When he was at the last button, he straightened the collar and kissed Al lightly on the forehead.**

**''C'mon. Lets go home.''**

**Edward stood up and streched out his hand in order to help Al up. Al grabbed his hand  
and Ed pulled him up and put his arm under Al's and helped him to walk. Ed looked at the short bronze and smiled.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a month scince Edward's successful Transmutation and so far Al was proving to  
be very healthy. At least Edward had hoped. Latley, Al had spent most of his time at Winry's, in his room alone. And everytime Ed called to see how he was doing, Winry would say that either he wasen't home or he didn't feel like talking. So, when Fuhrer Mustang had given him a couple days off, Ed had taken this time to go and see Al.

Havoc drove the car steadily down the dirt road towards Rockbell Residence. Dirt and dust flying rapidly in back of them. At the house, Seventeen year old Winry Rockbell peered out her upstairs  
bedroom window and smiled as she noticed the car driving towards the house. She carefully placed down a dirty wrench that she had been polishing on the table and left downstairs to greet Edward.

Winry opened the door and rushed outside and embraced Edward in a warm hug. At first Edward blushed and didn't know what to do. When he didn't respond to her hug, Winry pulled back and smiled at Ed.

''Welcome home, Ed''

Edward smiled and scratched the back of his head.

''Yah, Thanks Winry.''

She smiled back and grabbed his hand.

''Come on in,''

She looked back at Havoc,

''Your welcome to come too Leuitenant,''

Havoc waved his hand

''No thanks, I've got a ton of paperwork left to do, I'll catch you guys later.''

Havoc stepped back into the car, closed the door and began to drive back down the dirt road.  
Meanwhile, Winry and Ed were just closing the door behind them.

Edward sat down at the kitchen table as Winry served him a hot cup of tea. She carefully placed  
it on the table and Ed smiled gratefully. Then looked at his reflection in his cup.

''Winry...''

He muttered softly

''Yah? what is it Ed?''

''Al...he's not here..is he..''

Winry looked downward,

''No. He went back to your old house...He said he was looking for something..''

Ed nodded.

_Wait a second...dummy! your house is only five minuites away!_

Ed jolted up from his chair, knocking it down to the floor. Winry looked up with a puzzled look.  
Ed smiled.

''It's only five minuites!''

After Ed explained to Winry what he meant exactly, Winry and him headed out the door and ran towards Edwards old house.

When Edward and Winry were just a couple of feet away from the house, Edward immediatly noticed a dark figure leaning against the burnt tree that stood next to black burnt debris from the  
house both Ed and Al burnt down so long ago. Ed worridly looked at Winry, she cast her eyes downward and nodded.

''He's been there for days now,''

Ed didn't respond he just continued to walk. When he made it to the dark figure, indeed it was Al.  
But he looked sick; His face was extremly pale, blood seeped from the corner of his mouth and  
his chest moved extremly slowly.

Edward bent down and put his hand on Al's shoulder.

''Al...?''

Nothing. Ed shook his shoulder, and Al's eyes shot open as he let out a wild yell. Ed fell back on his bottom as he looked at Al in surprise.

''...Al?!''

Al's screaming seized and he snapped his head in Ed's direction.

''Brother?..What are you doing here?''

Ed laughed,

''I came to see you, silly.''

Al continued to breathe heavily as he over looked Ed,

''Oh...You did?..Why?''

Ed seemed really concerned now,

''I'v been calling you for days, and each time you were never home, so with the time Fuhrer Mustang gave me off, I came to see you and Winry,''

Al nodded incoherently,

''Oh...that was nice, but you didn't have to,''

Al got up by himself and pushed himself past Ed without a word. Ed looked back at Al who walked past Winry and towards the house.

_What the hell...!? _

Winry gave a shrug and walked over to Ed.

''He's been like that for awhile now...''

Ed gave her a shocked expression.

''He's never...''

Winry cast her look downward

''I know..''

Ed shook his head and ran after Al.

''Al!..Hey! Wait!''

Al stopped and waited for his older sibling to catch up with him. When Ed finally caught up with him, Al turned around in annoyance and gave Ed a mean glare.

''Go home.''

Ed looked up at his younger sibling puzzled and in shock.

_What the hell is going on with him!? _

''Al, If something's bothering you-''

''Go home. I don't want you here. Just l-leave...''

Tears started to form out of the corners of Al's bronze eyes. Ed was _really _concerned now.

''Al,-''

He placed his auto-mail hand on Al's shoulder. Al smacked the hand off and striked his brother across the face, hard.

''DON'T YOU _EVER _TOUCH ME!''

Ed was stunned. He could hear Winry yelling in the background but ignored her.

Suddenly without warning. Al began to scream, he grabbed his head with both hands, as if he was suffering a severe migrane. His breathing shortened and Ed soon snapped out of his daze and began to panic. Al fell to his knees, still screaming. Ed bent down in front of his brother and grabbed his arms tightly.

''Al!...Al can you hear me!?''

Nothing. He just continued to scream. Soon, Winry appeered(spl?) next to Ed, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

''What's going on Ed!?''

Ed held Al against his chest tightly,

''Go home, call an ambulance,_fast_!''

Winry nodded and ran as fast as she could down the road, as Ed continued to hold Al tightly against his warm body.

Al's screaming started to subside into soft whimpers as he pulled back from Ed and looked into his warm eyes. Al's eyes were bloodshot, and his eyelids started to become increasingly heavy. Ed was  
trying to tell him something, but it just didn't seem to get through for Al. Soon, his vision became  
blurred and fuzzy. His head hit the floor, his vision now gone, the sounds of blurred yelling and sirens...then..nothing...

**A/N- tell me what you think...honestly...and Im gunna need help with the upcomming chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward sat nervously in the Hospitals waiting room, next to Winry, who had been sobbing over the past hour and a half.  
He had tried to calm her down, or at least comfort her, but no prevail. It had been nearly two hours since Al was taken to the Hospital, and so far no one had told Ed anything, and he wasen't liking this one bit. I mean, it was his baby brother dammit, he had the right to know what was going on with him! **

**Ed stood up and started to walk towards the ER doors, Winry grabbed his wrist and he turned around almost instantly. **

**''Don't go Ed...'' **

**Ed heaved a sigh and gave her a reassuring look. **

**''Im just going to see how he is..I'll be right back. Okay?''**

**  
Ed walked past the ER doors and pushed past all the sick patients and nurses. After about twenty minuites of checking  
rooms, he finally came to an open yellow and green door, the numbers on top read: 739 in big bold letters. The chart  
next to the door had chart drawings and ontop of that, it had Alphonse's name. **

**Edward knocked on the door softly and stepped in. The room was dark and the drapes were drawn. Al sat up in his bed on the other side of the room. Ed gave him a small smile as Al looked his way. **

**''Hey Al...How ya feeling?'' **

**Al just shrugged. **

**''I unno...'' **

**Ed walked over to Al's bedside and sat on the edge of the bed. **

**''You know..'' Ed started ''You really had me and Winry scared.'' **

**Al didn't reply. Ed heaved a sigh **

**''Let's say that we put that whole fight behind us, okay?'' **

**Al shrugged, **

**''I guess...'' **

**Ed stood up. **

_**He's obviously not in a good mood. **_

**''Ill see you later, Al'' **

**As Ed left, Al mumbled something, but Ed didn't catch it. **

**Outside the room, Ed took a second glance at Al's chart. Making sure there were no nurses or anything like that, Ed picked the chart off the wall and read the doctors notes; **

_**Some of the organs such as the kidneys and pankrius, He also seems to be suffering from mental depression. **_

**Ed almost passed out. He knew very well that without the kidney or pankrius there was very little chance of survival. And with no one telling him what was wrong with his little brother made everything worse. **

**''Why didn't anyone tell me...!'' **

**A giant hand gripped Ed's shoulder tightly. Ed turned around and came face to face with a tall dark haired man with glasses. **

**''Who the hell are you.'' Ed snapped. **

**''Im Dr.Lithium. I take it your Alphonse's older brother,'' **

**Ed yanked his shoulder out of the mans grip. **

**''What the hell do you care?'' **

**The man sighed, **

**''May I?'' **

**Edward shoved the chart onto the man's chest.**

''I am very sorry to see that you had to find out this way. We were hoping that you wouldn't find out..''

Edward just stared at the man

_what are you stupid?!_

''Why wouldn't you tell me!?''

Dr.Lithium let out a deep sigh,

''We were instructed not to let you know...''

''And who the hell told you that!?''

Dr.Lithium scrambled through his papers,

''Hmm...I believe...It was Fuhrer Mustang..''

Ed's face went completley red with fury.

_that BASTARD!_

A/N: OOOHH...calm down Edward!! Sorry, I messed up the ending of the chapter so I had to do a rewrite!


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that Ed had knew that his best friend, possibly lover, had been keeping serious information**

**on his brother from him, Ed was not in the mood for everyone or anything. He had already told off two kids and a young man on the way to Cental Headquaters. **

**Edward rushed across the street, dodging cars on his way. He pushed passed the two front doors**

**and bolted to the Fuhrer's office. **

**Fuhrer Mustang sat blankly at his desk staring at the twelve dozen papers that sat before him.  
He let out a deep sigh and turned to the blonde Colonel that stood silently behind him. **

**''You should really be getting to work, sir.'' **

**Mustang turned back to his desk and slammed his head down hard, making the blonde behind him  
flinch. **

**''Im really not in the mood. Paperwork just really isn't my kinda thing..C'mon Hawkeye, just a small break..?'' **

**Riza looked down at the pleading man. Gazing into his one charcoal eye. **

_**How could I resist such a face like that... **_

**''Sorry sir but-'' **

**She was quickly cut off by yelling in the hallway. Both looked at the door as it slammed open.  
Through the dust, it was hard for Riza to see the shadowy figure approaching, so, out of instinct she pulled out her gun from her gun holster on her right thigh. But Roy didn't seem  
to react. He knew exactly who it was. **

**''It's nice to see you too Fullmetal,'' **

**Edward ran through the small office and jumped onto Roy's desk, grabbing him by the collar. **

**''You Bastard! Why didn't you tell me!?'' **

**Roy shrugged as best he could, **

**''I don't know what you mean,'' **

**Edward gripped his collar tighter, causing him to choke. Riza tried to grab the short child off of **

**Roy, but no prevail. Instead she found herself being held back by strong arms. She looked up. **

**''Major Armstrong?'' **

**The sparkiling man just nodded up ahead to the two men. **

**''Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what im talking about!'' **

**Roy tried to smile and shake his head. **

**''I actu-'' **

**''Al! My brother! You knew what was wrong! And you didn't tell me!'' **

**Roy finally managed to kick Ed off of him, sending him flying across the room, **

**''He asked me not to!'' **

**Ed, trying to get up, shook his head, **

**''What..?''**

**Roy straightend the wrinkles in his coat, **

**''Yes, I went to the hospital, and I did speak to Al. He seemed to already know he was dying,  
and he told me what was going on between you and him and he told me not to tell you anything about his condition.'' **

**Ed shook his head. **

**''B-but why...'' **

**Roy shook his head, **

**''You really have been missing out..He told me that he didn't want to occupy you with his **

**problems, that you had too much time and things on your hands..'' **

**Ed was crying now. **

**''B-but he should know..He's my brother and he should know that I'II always have time for him..  
no matter what,'' **

**Roy bent down in front of the teen. **

**''Why are you telling me this...?'' **

**Ed looked up through blurred eyes. Roy smiled and wiped the tears from his face.  
During this moment Havoc burst through the doors panting roughly. **

**''...SIR!'' **

**Everyone turned to Havoc, **

**''Havoc?..What is it?'' **

**Havoc was now doubled over panting trying to catch his breath. **

**''It's...It's Al,'' **

**A/N: HAHA! Cliffhanger!! So far this fic seems to be doing pretty good, so says the reviews! I want to thatnk everybody for the lovely reviews!! Im gonna try my best to post more chapters soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiya there! I know that it took me awhile to post this one, but it's finally here!! Enjoy,

* * *

**

Edward sat on the floor staring at Havoc. Not moving. Terrified of what he'd just heard might be true. That his baby brother was gone.

Roy stood up slowly looking at Havoc.

''What?''

Havoc continued to pant heavily,

''He's..gone..and so is that girl..who was there.''

Tears immedatley sprang to Edward's eyes again,

''Al..Winry...''

Roy quickly jumped to his feet,

''Havoc, I want a full scan on the city, a.s.a.p,''

Havoc heaved a deep sigh and saluted,

''Major Armstrong, I want to to go down to the Hospital and see if you can pick up anything,''

The sparkiling man let go of Riza and saluted, following Havoc out of the room. Roy knelt back down to Edward's eye level,

''You, are comming with me, were going straight to Lab 5. Assuming that's where the Transmutation was preformed, we might want to check it out..In case of anything,''

Roy carefully lifted up Ed's tear dripping chin and gave him a quick smile. Ed tried to smile back but only shifted his gaze down.

''Im a terrible brother..aren't I..''

Roy dropped his chin and struck him hard across the face.

''Now, there's no absolute reason whatsoever for you to be talking like that! Al is depending on you now, and for you to be talking like that is complete bullshit.''

Ed didn't respond to anything Roy was saying, he just kept his head turned slightly to the side and held his cheek where Roy hit him.

''Now, you are going to get up off of your lazy ass, and your going to help me find Al. Got it?..''

Roy waited patiently for Ed to respond. But he didn't say anything, all Ed gave was a quick nod. Roy smiled again, and looked up at the remaining officer in front of him.

''Lt.Hawkeye, I want you to start the car, we'll be down in a minuite,''

She nodded and left. When she was gone, Roy planted a soft kiss ontop of Ed's forhead and stood up holding out a hand to the younger male below.

''Come on.''

Ed looked up and grabbed the hand, allowing it to gently pull him up.

* * *

Alphonse woke quietly only to find himself surrounded by black. The walls were black, the cieling, and there were no windows. Nothing. The first thought that came through Al's mind was, _Am I really...dead? _

_But his theory was soon proven when a door flew open, sending in an explosion of light. A man somewhere in his early-twenties walked in. He was wearing black sunglasses, a black dress suit, black shoes and his jet black hair would've made him as black as the room if it weren't for his sickly pale skin. He smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind him, causing the room to go completly black again._

''Hiya there, kid.''

The voice was soft and caring, but Al could no longer see where the man was,

''My name's Pain. Can you tell me your name?''

Al tried to speak, but when he did, only a painful cough came out, sending tears of pain to his eyes. A laugh errupted throughout the entire room.

''Don't sweat it kid, I know who you are,''

Al gave a puzzled look,

_How the..?_

''Alphonse Elric, right?''

Al nodded. He cleared his throat in attempt to talk again.

''Why...I..here?''

His voice was dry, raspy and frail, only parts of his speech could be heard. Pain smiled under the darkness.

''You, my young friend, are the perfect human transmutation, are you not?''

Al didn't awnser.

''Thats what I thought. Anyways, you are going to help me create the Philosopher's Stone, and make me and all my friends human,''

Shock quickly spread throughout Al entire body,

_This man is...is a homunculi!_

''And if you refuse,'' He continued, ''You will die slowly, everyday, in front of this lovely young lady.''

The door slammed open again, and Al noticed a big buff man holding the back of a womans neck. It was hard to recognized the woman, because Al's vision was getting blurrier by the second. But when she lifted her head, it was easy to make it out,

''WINRY!''

Tears shone in her eyes as she looked at her young friend on the other side of the room. She went to cry out to him, but she quickly screamed as she watched Pain thrust his foot into Al's gut, causing him to yelp in pain.

Doubled over, and hands bound behind his back, Al began to cough, and watched in horror as blood escaped his mouth and onto the black floor.

''See,'' said Pain bending down, ''We can torture you, and her. Kill two birds with one stone,''

Al looked up, ''You..heartless BASTARD!''

Another kick, this one sending him across the room. Winry cried out again. Pain stood up and began to walk out of the room. He turned around at the door.

''Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect you elders?''

With that he left. Slamming the door behind him. Al began to sob aloud alone in the room.

_Im going to die here aren't I...?

* * *

_

**A/N: I am extremly upset at myself for what I am doing to Al...My poor Al :'( !!..Well that was chapter 5..hope you liked! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ed halted and stiffened as he noticed a slim figure approaching. Roy reclaimed his hand and walked over to the figure.**

_**what the hell is he doing!? **_

_**Roy took the girls hand and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Ed could't see much but he could see well enough to know what Roy was doing. Roy waited a couple seconds and turned to Ed.**_

**''Edward, come here, I want you to meet somebody.''**

**Ed shook his head and walked over to him. Roy grabbed Ed's hand affectionatly and nodded towards a young female in front of the two.**

**  
Ed looked at the girl. She was a year or two older than Ed, taller of course, she had long curly black hair, forget-me-not-blue eyes, and wore a pair o baby blue jeans and a plain pink t-shirt. She was pretty none the less, **

**''Edward, this is my sister, Alegra.''

* * *

**

**  
Two days. Two days and no food, two days and no water, two days and no sunlight. It was becomming increasingly cold in the dark room young Alphonse Elric had been put in for what seemed like 1000 years ago. He had been waiting for someone, anyone to come in, even if it was another beating at least he wasen't alone. **

**After an hour or two of utter and complete silence Al began to hum a slow tune, after he was bored with that he began to talk with himself and pause to laugh every now and then.**

**''Do you know what?I never actually realized how dark it was in here...Maybe, you stupid hobo's could get me some LIGHT!''**

**He was begining to yell now, and breathing was becomming increasingly difficult.**

**''have you jackasses ever experienced TWO DAYS WITH NO FOOD!''**

**he began to cough he could feel the blood escaping his mouth. When he'd finished, he wiped his face on the floor the blood smearing.**

**''Ya know! Im dying in here!! Could yo-''**

**There was a loud bang on the door making Al jump,**

**''Shut UP in there!''**

**Al smirked evilly,**

**''NO!''**

**The door slammed open for the first time in a long time, sending in stabs of light. The large man who had been holding Winry walked in, holding a ham and cheese sandwich in his hand,**

**''What did you say you little punk?''**

**Al smiled,**

**''What are ya deaf?I said NO!''**

**Winry curled up in a ball in the far corner of her room crying at the painful screams of tortue comming from her friend in the room beside her's. Pain haden't touched her yet, he brought her food and water regularly, and took her to the bathroom when she needed. She was being treated like a freaking queen compared to what they had done for Al, she could hear him screaming nearly everyday that he was hungry or not feeling well. They had completly ignored him for the past two days. And his screams for attention were really hurting her because she knew there was nothing she could do.The last time she had seen Al he was pale pale and bound by the feet and wrist's and Winry was forced to watch him be beaten, and that had torn out her heart and soul. Now she was free to roam around her sunlight yellow room wrists and feet unbound. But she had chosen to sit alone in a corner refusing to eat, so she and Al could be fair, but the screams he released were something she knew she could never compare to.**

**''..stop it...''**

**Al's cries continued to ring throughout the hallway a hint of laughter from the bigger man. Winry placed her hands over her ears,**

**''..stop it..''**

**she continued to cry as the thin walls shook each time they took a blow,**

**'' ..LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!''**

**_she_ started to scream but _his_ didn't stop. It had taken her awhile to make out his screams exactly. They weren't your average screams.**

**  
Winry lifted her head carefully and a puzzled look came over her face, **

**''He's..he's laughing..

* * *

**

**''Your sister?!"**

**Roy nodded,**

**''I never-'' **

**''You've got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!''**

**Roy's face turned hard granite and Alegra crossed her arms,**

**''MY BROTHERS OUT THERE SOME WHERE WITH PEOPLE DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT TO HIM AND YOU DRAG ME HERE TO INTRODUCE ME TO YOUR SISTER!!''**

**''Ed-''**

**Edward yanked his hand out of Roy's and turned to leave,**

**''I know where your brother is Ed!''**

**He stopped about 4 feet from the front door and swiftly spun around,**

**''You what?''

* * *

**

**A/N I actually have no Idea what chapter this is, but here it is . I hope your enjoying so far! Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alphonse Elric wandered cluelessly around a dusky grim graveyard. The morning before he had been beaten by a man in which whom he had no idea of who he was. He could still feel the bruises and scars that the man had left him, but he had never remembered leaving the dark room. So, with unanswered questions Alphonse began to walk around the graveyard hoping to find at least someone. He read the gravestones on the way through and stopped at an unrecognizable name: Trisha Elric. He stopped and slowly bent down in front of the gravestone, brushing his soft hands against it.**_

"Mom…"

While overlooking the marble grey stone, a small hand, no bigger that his reached out and touched his right shoulder. Frightened and surprised Al jumped and turned around. Tears  
immediately filled his eyes as he came face to face with his mother.

''I'm here honey,''

A wide smile was spread across her face as she looked at him. She looked as if she had never died; good as new. But Al had No idea if this was actually the woman he had been forced to say goodbye to so long ago.

''M-mom..?''

She held out her arms in motion for a hug,

''Come here my darling. I know you've been hurting, but, if you come on here with me, I promise you'll be fine,''

Alphonse looked at her. If he had gone with her to..wherever he'd bee free, no more beatings, no more suffering from his near death..he could just end it all now. But something in her eyes defiantly told him it was wrong.

''But..what about brother?''

''Don't worry,'' she said, ''It'll all be fine,''

Al stood up, now taller than his mother.

''I'm not leaving without, brother''

Trisha too stood up, lowering her arms, her smile fading.

''Your a disappointment as a son…''

Al just stared at her

''Wha..?''

Blood began to fall from her eyes, and mouth,

''You were able to fix yourself..But you couldn't even bring back your own mother..!''

Al started to cry now, partially because he was scared and partially because he was upset.

_**  
''Mom I-''**_

''If you won't come with me..Then I guess the only way to do this is by force..''

A large crack in the floor began to separate Al and his bleeding mother. Then, a large hole appeared underneath Al as dark arms began to pull at his limbs, ripping open his chest. And the pain was real. Usually in a dream your not supposed to feel anything, but this one was more or less real.

* * *

**In the dark room, Al had begun to scream and trash around, not waking up. Blood had started to drip from his head as he hit his head on the wall(more than once). **

**Pain had heard his hysterical screaming from down the hall. And instead of one of his buff men shutting him up, he had decided to do it himself. **

**He angrily stormed down the hallway cursing the whole way. When he had gotten to Al's door, he furiously kicked in down. **

''**Now what the Fu-'' **

**He lost his words when he noticed Al screaming and crying on the floor. He quickly ran over to him, grasping his arms and legs. **

''**Calm down Kid, Calm down!'' **

**Noticing that he wasn't awake he swore to himself, and picked Al up holding him close to his chest. **

''**C'mon..wake up..It's gonna be fine..Just WAKE UP!'' **

**Winry in the next room had heared everything and had now begun to worry even more..

* * *

**

**A/N sorry I have to cut it short..Im in science class and the bells gunna ring! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N wow..chapter 8..my first fic and all is well..im so happy!

* * *

After leaving Lab 5, Alegra had led Ed and Roy to a nearby house. It was occupied, and big, but worn and old. The outer walls had started to fall apart and almost every window was smashed, the grass was kept neat though, nice and green, with a flower bed leading up the main entrance, other than that, you'd never suspect it to bed a bad guy hang-out.  
Ed turmed to Alegra,

''Are you sure it's here?''

She shrugged,

''Im not too sure,''

Ed was becomming frustrated with this 'little' girl, as he had referred to her.

''Don't worry Ed,'' Roy reassured, ''Im sure Al is fine,''

_For your sake, I hope your right..._ Ed though bitterly,

The three started to make there way up the main entrance. Alegra had begun to knock on the door, but due to their limited time, Roy simply kicked it down. Alegra turned to him, and he just shrugged,

''That was alot faster,''

Unfortunatley, several guys had heard the door from the second floor and quickly made their way downsatirs.

Ed shook his head,

''You dolt. You know people heard you,''

Roy just smiled and began to slip on one of his gloves,

''When they come, Your going to find Al, while me and Alegra hold these guys off,''

Ed smiled,

_God Mustang, thats why I love you so damn much,_

Footsteps could be heard making their way downthe stairs. And Mustang turned serious,

''Now go, and for godsakes, come back alive,''

Ed smiled and off down the hallway. As the men filed one by one in the hallway in front of Alegra and Roy, Roy smiled.

''Bring it."

* * *

''Calm down Kid, Calm down!''

Noticing that he wasn't awake he swore to himself, and picked Al up holding him close to his chest.

''C'mon..wake up..It's gonna be fine..Just WAKE UP!"

Al continued to shake, scream, and cry as blood poured from his mouth. Then, he stopped. He just trembled slightly, and tears continued to fall, but the screaming had stopped. Pain looked into Al's bloodshot eyes and tears began to well in his own.

Al smiled through his blood stained teeth,

''Tell...Ed...in hospital...Thank You...Ple-''

Al didn't get to finish his sentence as he fell limp and his eyes slowly closed. Pain began to breath heavily in panic,

''Oh god..please kid...C'mon..don't die on me now..DAMMIT!''

He let go of Al letting his cold body hit the floor. He walked over to the other side of the room and puched the wall causing it to smash to peices. His men didn't say anything they just watched as their master furiously pondered back and forth in the hall.  
After a couple of minuites he turned to the biggest of the men.

''Let the girl go,''

The man looked astonished,

''But sir, I-''

''LET HER GO!''

The man nodded wordlessy and walked over to Winry's door, unlocking it. Inside Winry was crying hysterically in a corner.  
As she looked up, the big man gave her a sympathetic look,

''H-he's gone...Isn't he...?''

The man looked behind him, Then at his feet,

''...Y-eah..''

A loud choke came out and a fresh flow of tears came rushing down. The man walked over to her, and cut the ropes that bound her wrists,

''Boss says you can go..Your friend is downstairs looking for you..''

Winry's head snapped up,

''Edward...''

The man nodded,

''Now go,''

Without hesatation Winry ran out of the room, but stopped when she noticed Pain. He looked at her when he noticed she was looking at him,

''Im...sorry..I really am..''

Winry's breathing began to pick up,

''Can...I..''

Pain nodded towards the door. Winry reluctantly walked into the room but stopped halfway when she noticed the pale body on the floor. Without another word, she bolted out of the room and down the hall.

Pain looked at the blood on his hands and shirt.

''...fuck..''

* * *

After trying to sidestep almost everybody rushing downstairs, Edward finally made it to the third floor, and luckily, no one was there. So he continued to make his way through the hallway trying his best to peek in every room, seeing if either Al or Winry was in either.

''I swear to God..If they lay a finger on either one of them..Im gonna beat them to death...''

Edward quickly ducked inside a nearby room as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching. He poked his face out a bit to try and get a glimpse of this guy. He was shocked to see Winry bawling. Edward quickly jumped out of the room only feet away fom her,

''Winry!''

She looked up through her tear filled eyes and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and began to sob on his shoulder,

''Winry, it's ok, Im here, it's ok now,''

But she only continued to cry. He lifted her head and looked at her through her blue eyes,

''Winry, where's Al?''

More tears,

''Winry you have to talk to me. Where is Alphonse?''

She tried her best to hold her tears,

''Ed...Al is...''

Ed nodded slowly,

''Yes, where is he??''

She wiped her eyes as best as she could,

''He's gone Ed...''

Ed shook his head, showing he didn't quite understand,

''Where? Where are they taking Al,''

Winry shook her head,

''He's _gone_ Ed.''

''Winry, I-''

''He's dead, Edward!''

Edward fell to the floor as tears began to fill the corner of his eyes,

''No..I don't believe you..Your lying to me!''

Winry continued to cry. And Edward, refusing to believe her, got up and ran the way she had come,

_Hold on Al..Im comming..Just Hold on..

* * *

_

Roy and Alegra stood proudly in front of the pile of defeated body builders. Roy smiled.

''That was a peice of cake,''

Alegra laughed,

''Easy for you to say!''

Roy laughed and cracked his knuckles,

''Your right!''

Alegra rolled her eyes,

''So, do we go after your boyfriend? Or do we wait here?''

Roy blushed,

''He's not my boyfriend...And no, we wait here,''

Alegra nodded and sat down on one of the guys she'd just finished beating the hell out of.

''Alright,''

Ed continued to run frantically down the hallway and stopped where a corner of a wall was blown off. Ed slowed down and peered into the room. It was pitch black and Ed couldn't see a thing. He walked into the room and felt the wall for a light switch, but there was none,

''Al..you in here..?''

Ed begun to walk around the room and ended up tripping on what seemed like a heavy pillow.

''Now what the he-''

Ed turned and ended up face to face with a blood soaked, cold, and long dead Alphonse. Shock totally took over Edward and a loud cry escaped his tiny voice box,

''AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!''

The cry rang throughout the entire building and whoever remaning heard it.

* * *

This scream of course sent a chill down Mustang's spine, as he jolted up from his relaxing position.  
Alegra turned to him.

''Now we go?''

Roy's expresson turned extremley serious,

''Now we go.''

* * *

A/N and that's what...chapter 8? Yeah..The next chapter is probably going to be my last, don't worry, Im already working on another one!! So I hoped you Enjoyed , and please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward frantically picked up Al and held him close to his chest, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably, **

**''Al talk to me!!''**

**No response. Edward knew he was dead, but refused to admit it,**

**''Alphonse please!''**

**It was at that moment Roy and Alegra ran into the room,**

**''Ed!?''**

**Roy looked down at Edward and the limp body in his arms,**

**''Oh god...''**

**Roy slowly walked over to the sobbing boy motioning for Alegra to stay behind,**

**''Edward...''**

**''...he's..gone...we were too late...''**

**Roy stood back,**

_**Oh Christ...**_

**Roy walked behind Edward and placed his hands cautiously on his shoulders, **

**''Edward...I-I'm sorry...''**

**Edward gave a weak smile and placed his hand on Alphonse's cold face.**

**''He's beautiful..isn't he..?''**

**Roy smiled, tears welling in his eyes.**

**''...yeah...he is.''

* * *

**

**Edward didn't go to the funeral. He still couldn't accept the fact that Alphonse was _really _gone. So, he sat alone in Mustang's mansion holding a black and white picture of a smiling Alphonse. A half glass of brandy sat in Ed's hand, **

**''I miss you buddy...''**

**He took a sip of his drink, his eyes still focoused on the picture.**

**The front door slammed open and Ed jumped, dropping his glass and letting it break and spill, he didn't move. **

**''Edward?'' **

**Ed turned to the door and looked into the dark eyes of the man he thought he cared so much about.**

**''Im in here..''**

**Roy walked into the living room dressed in his issued military outfit. He looked at the broken glass on the floor and smiled slightly,**

**''You know..drinking won't solve anything.''**

**Ed placed the picture on his lap and looked up at Mustang.**

**''How's Winry..?''**

**Roy shrugged,**

**''She seems ok,'' **

**''She was there?''**

**''Yeah, with her new boyfriend, too''**

**Ed nodded,**

**''Nicholas, right?''**

**''Yeah..'' **

**Tears formed in Edwards eyes and he covered his face with his gloved automail hand,**

**''I miss him so damn much!''**

**Roy walked over to Ed and held him in his arms,**

**''I know Ed..It's hard..But..''**

**Something clicked in Roys head,**

**''I almost fogot,''**

**He let go of Edward and pulled out a white envelope,**

**''This came for you today,''**

**Edward wiped his eyes and grabbed the letter,**

**''Who's it from..?''**

**Ed looked at the return adress,**

_**Alphonse Elric  
1456 Central Hospital  
jun-004  
Amestris, Centrl**_

**Edward gasped, tears forming in his eyes again. He ripped open the envelope and unfolded the paper, **

_**Dear Edward, **_

_**I bet your surprised to here from me, hunh? I'm really sorry for how I acted towards you at Winry's house when you came to visit. I was just really upset that's all. Anyways, Mustang came to visit me when the doctor told me what was wrong, he told me that I didn't have alot of time left, So,  
I was wondering (If it's alright with you,) if I could stay with you for a while, at least until I go.  
It's really scary to know that your going to die, and you don't have alot of time left. Anyway's, Im writing this letter mainly to tell you some things I've been keeping from you.  
Here's the first,**_

**Edward was already practically bawling,**

_**While I was with Winry..We shared some..'special' moments. I know that Im kind of young and all, but..we felt really strong for each other..I hope your not too mad.. **_

_**My second confession is..that I know about you and Mustang. He told me along time ago..And to be honest, Im really happy for you two! I was a bit shocked at first but, I mean it was always pretty obvious,**_

_**And, well this isn't really a confession, but in the hospital, when you were leaving my room, I mumbled something to you, Im not too sure if you caught it,**_

**Roy had his arms wrapped around Ed's chest for comfort.  
Ed did, however, remember this, It was only minuites before he'd met Dr.Lithium.**

_**Well..what I was trying to say was..Thank You..for everything, brother. You watched over me and always put me first during the years we searched for the Stone, and you sacrificed everything you had, and sacrificed even more when you gave me my body back. Even though I only had my body back for a couple of years, Im glad to at least be able to know what it feels like to eat,drink and feel again..Thank You, Brother. **_

_**Well..Im feeling really dizzy and tierd..someones screaming down the hall and it's pissing me off...I'll try and visit you soon. But if something should happen to me and I can't see you, or you can't see me again, I love you,**_

_**Alphonse,

* * *

**_

**A/N I cried when I wrote this last Chapter..Im probably gonna end up writing a prolouge cause it dosen't seem right to leave it like this...Please Review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward crumpled the letter in his hand and stormed out of the living room. Roy didn't try and stop him. He watched as he stomped his way up the stairs. Not another word was said.**

* * *

**What happened after that? **

**Edward:** Two months after Alphonse's death. Edward went into mental depression.  
He later met and married a young woman. The two now live happily. With no children.

**Roy**: It took awhile for Roy to move on. But after a full year, he proposed to Riza. The two now live happily in Central with their two children. Edward and Casey.

**Winry**: Winry married a man named Nicholas, and had a baby girl whom she named Sarah. After her mother.

**Alegra**: No one saw Alegra again.

* * *

**  
Somewhere in Dublith. **

A baby's cry rang out through Dublith General Hospital. A dark haired woman holds her newborn son in her arms. The baby has little bronze hairs on his head and big bronze eyes. The mother cries tears of joy as she holds her newborn close.  
The doctor smiles at her.

''What will his name be ma'am?''

The mother continues to smile.

''…Alphonse..His name will be Alphonse..''

**END

* * *

**

A/N And there you go! I really hoped you all enjoyed this!! This is and will be the FINAL CHAPTER! Until the next fic. Bye!


End file.
